


Cards

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: YuleTube 2020 [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day thirteen of the yuletube prompts.Jameson writes and hands out Christmas cards to the others.
Series: YuleTube 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043211
Kudos: 4





	Cards

It was late in the evening and Jameson was seated at the desk in his room. There were five cards laid out on his desk, one of which he was currently writing in. The cards weren't anything unique. No special images or humor; just the generic, mass-produced type Christmas cards. But it was the contents, not the image, that was important.

Signing his message off with his initials, Jameson closed the first card and slid it into an envelope on the other side of his desk. Folding the envelope closed, he flipped it over and wrote the name 'Chase' on the front before setting it aside and reaching over for the next card. He smiled softly as he wrote. Once he finished his message he slid it inside an envelope and, like the other one, set it aside after writing the name 'Henrik' on the front. And so he continued. Before long each of the cards were neatly tucked inside an envelope with the recipients name written on the front.

Getting up from his seat he let out a yawn. Hopefully the others were already in bed. Or at least in their rooms. Collecting the envelopes Jameson left his room. Sure enough, the house was relatively quiet. The first room he stopped at was Jackie's. Carefully, he slid the envelope between the door and door-frame. It sat perfectly. He smiled, happy that worked. As he started down the hall Jameson heard the door open behind him and froze. “Jays?” Jameson turned around with a smile on his face, then waved.

Jackie's eyes landed on the envelopes in the other man's hand before turning his attention down to the one he picked up from the floor. Realization clicked and after switching on the light in his room, Jackie hurriedly opened the envelope. The smile was immediate. He looked back up at Jameson. “Thank you. That's really nice.” Then motioning to the other envelopes he asked, “Are those for the guys?”

Jameson tucked the envelopes under his arm and signed, “Yes. I have one for everyone.”

“Even...” Jameson furrowed his brows.

“Anti has one as well.”

They just looked at each other for a moment. “Ah, sorry. I didn't mean anything by that.” He paused. “I'll... I'll see you in the morning.”

“Good night.” Jackie responded with the same before ducking back in his room. Jameson let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged slightly. He didn't take his reaction personally. It was just sad how Jackie responded to anything regarding Anti. Turning around Jameson headed back down the hall to deliver the other Christmas cards.

The next day everyone except Anti expressed their appreciation for the cards. And the day after everyone found another card tucked in their doors. This time it was from Chase. His card caused a chain reaction. Then it was Marvin who left cards, though his were much more fanciful than the others. Henrik was next. It took some time before Jackie dropped his off.

It was the night of the twenty-third that found Anti in his room. Five cards laid out around him. Five cards given to him. One had been surprising enough. But then came another. Then another. It was the last one, the one from Jackie that surprised him the most. There wasn't anything special written in it but...

Anti grabbed the blank cards he'd taken from Jameson's room. His hand glitching as he held the pen. He struggled. The strokes jagged and uneven. It took time but by morning he finished all five cards.


End file.
